bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelo/Diablo Preyas
Preyas Angelo (Japanese version and Preyas Diablo (Japanese version (Nicknamed Preyas II (Japanese version ), Dual Preyas (Japanese version ) and Double Head '(BakuTech series )) are the second and third Guardian Bakugan of Marucho Marukura. Information Description Preyas Angelo/Diablo spawned from a Preyas egg which hatched into two brothers - one good and one evil. Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel, with large powerful wings on its back and smaller wings on its forearms and legs. Diablo is a tough, devilish Bakugan with an appetite for fiery destruction. Diablo's horned head has fearsome fangs and its winged body is covered in spikes. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Preyas Angelo politely refers to Marucho as “Young Master”. According to Angelo, he tires very quickly and requires constant breaks. He “gets every second Monday off” but “doesn't do windows”. Angelo supposedly has mixed Attributes, part Aquos part Haos. Diablo, on the other hand, is a tough smack-talking devil version with a hot temper to match. He has opposite Attributes being Aquos and Pyrus. Each switch places, regularly taking turns. While one side is active the other lies dormant and unaware of its surroundings. Although they were not featured in Season 2, they appeared in a photo that Mira refers to in Duel in the Dunes. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Blast from the Past, Diablo appears along with several past Bakugan to prevent Mechtavius Destroyer from destroying New Vestroia. Overpowered, the Bakugan are unsuccessful and Diablo is one of the first to perish. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back before Mechtavius Destroyer killed him, he is now most likely living peacfully on New Vestroia. ;Ability Cards *'Water Refrain': Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities from activating for a short time. (Aquos) Game Preyas II was released as a Series 1 Special Attack Bakugan. This is a two sided Bakugan- one side baring Angelo with Diablo on the opposite pole, each with its own G-Power. Player’s have a 50/50 chance of landing a specific side. It is available in all Attributes except Pyrus. The Aquos version has 700 Gs (Angelo)/500 Gs (Diablo) or 660 Gs/550 Gs, the Darkus version has 510 Gs (Angelo)/680 (Diablo), the Haos version 410 Gs (Angelo)/640 Gs (Diablo), the Subterra version has 720 Gs (Angelo)/300 Gs (Diablo), and the Ventus version has 650 Gs (Angelo)/450 Gs (Diablo). Single sided Preyas Diablo was released as part of the BakuPearl Series. The Aquos version has up to 610 Gs, the Darkus version has up to 580 Gs, the Haos version has up to 480 Gs and the Subterra version has up to 580 Gs. Preyas Diablo was later re-released as part of the Bronze Attack Series. Aquos Preyas Diablo has 630 Gs. Preyas Diablo was also included in Marucho’s Brawler Evolution Pack and featured as a Target Exclusive Character Pack. In Japan, its Aquos BakuTech version in BTC-07 comes with 380G/460 Gs, 280G/480 Gs and 260G/500 Gs. In Japan, its Aquos version (Diablo only) in BST-05 comes with 340 Gs and 380 Gs. Trivia *In Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Video Game), he and Angelo have separate bodies. *Angelo Preyas was never released in his own ball like Diablo. Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:Hybrid Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan